Dentro de ti
by Azra Su
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha conocía bien a las mujeres y sabía que no había ninguna a la que no pudiera seducir... Sakura Stowe no sospechaba que era la clave para que Sasuke Uchiha consiguiera el poder empresarial que tanto deseaba. Así pues Sasuke tendría que seducir a aquel patito feo hasta llevársela a la cama... allí sabría lo que era sentirse bella y deseada. (Julia James, adaptación).


—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que vas a seguir siendo el presidente?

La voz con la que había hablado era dura y denotaba claramente su enfado. Sin embargo, por respeto hacia el hombre al que se había dirigido, un hombre que le doblaba la edad, Sasuke Uchiha ejerció un férreo control sobre su ira.

—La situación ha cambiado —replicó el otro hombre con voz sombría. Estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero, en la biblioteca de una mansión del siglo XVIII situada en el campo.

Sasuke contuvo el aliento secamente. Su esbelto cuerpo iba vestido con un traje a medida por uno de los diseñadores italianos más elegantes. Llevaba el cabello oscuro muy bien cortado, enmarcando un rostro cuyos rasgos eran dignos de una estrella de cine. Tenía los ojos oscuros y con largas pestañas, pómulos bien marcados, mandíbula firme y una boca bien delineada y muy expresiva que, en aquellos momentos, mostraba un gesto serio y tenso.

—Siempre había dado por sentado que tú dimitirías en mi favor…

—Eso sólo lo habías pensado tú, Sasuke —dijo el otro hombre—. No existe ningún documento que me comprometa legalmente. Simplemente diste por sentado que cuando Kakashi muriera… —susurró. La voz se le quebró durante un instante. Luego se recuperó y siguió hablando—. Además, como te he dicho, la situación ha cambiado de un modo que yo jamás habría podido imaginar. Yo jamás podría haberme imaginado… —musitó, con aspecto viejo y cansado. Aparentaba todos y cada uno de sus setenta años.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Jiraiya? ¿Qué es lo que jamás podrías haberte imaginado? —preguntó Sasuke, con impaciencia.

—Kakashi jamás me lo contó. Lo he descubierto ahora, cuando tuve que examinar todos sus efectos personales. Lo que descubrí me sorprendió profundamente. Las cartas tienen más de veinticinco años —dijo, tras una pequeña pausa, como si deseara tomar fuerzas—. No sé por qué las guardó. No pudo ser por motivos sentimentales, porque la última de ellas dice que no habrá más, que quien las escribe acepta que Kakashi no vaya a responder. Sin embargo, sea por la razón que sea, esas cartas existen y precisamente su existencia lo cambia todo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sasuke, con rostro impenetrable.

Sabía que el anciano se mostraba reticente y a él se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Desde que Kakashi, el hijo de cuarenta y cinco años de Jiraiya y soltero empedernido se había matado con una potente lancha hacía diez meses, Sasuke parecía haber sido el elegido para dejar de ser el director gerente de la empresa que su difunto padre y Jiraiya Haruno fundaron juntos y convertirse en presidente. Le había dado tiempo a Jiraiya para superar su pérdida e incluso había aceptado que el anciano ejerciera de presidente interino para que pudiera superar el dolor de la muerte de su hijo. No obstante, ya había esperado suficiente. Jiraiya le había dado a Sasuke razones más que suficientes para pensar que iba a retirarse antes de que se cerrara el año fiscal y entregarle todo el control a él. La frustración se apoderó de él. Tenía otros lugares mucho mejores en los que estar, cosas que hacer, planes que llevar a cabo. Viajar hasta el campo no había figurado en su agenda. De hecho, se le ocurrían una docena de lugares en los que prefería estar en aquellos momentos, empezando con el apartamento que Karin Uzumaki tenía en Osaka. Karin, cuyos voluptuosos encantos tenía reservado en exclusiva en aquellos momentos…

Miró a Jiraiya y vio que éste había envejecido mucho desde la muerte de su hijo. Tal vez nunca había tenido una buena relación con Kakashi, que siempre había llevado un estilo de vida alocado, pero su muerte había supuesto un duro golpe para el anciano.

—¿Cómo, Jiraiya? —reiteró Sasuke.

Cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo, los ojos de Jiraiya tenían una expresión extraña.

—Como sabes, mi hijo se negó siempre a casarse, prefiriendo su disoluto estilo de vida. Por eso, tenía pocas esperanzas de que mi apellido continuara al frente de esta empresa. Sin embargo, esas cartas eran de una mujer, una joven inglesa que imploraba a Kakashi que fuera a verla, que al menos respondiera a sus cartas. La razón que tenía para escribirlas era…

Volvió a hacer una pausa. Sasuke fue testigo de la emoción que embargaba su rostro.

—Tuvo una hija de Kakashi. Mi nieta. —anunció, apretando con fuerza los brazos del sillón—. Quiero que la encuentres y me la traigas, Sasuke.


End file.
